


[Podfic] Knitting London A Sweater

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale in the Bastille, Coffee Shops, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Felonious Senior Citizens, Fluff and Humor, Knitting, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, TBH this isn't really a kink so much as a huge weakness, Yarnbombing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Sodium_Azide's summary:“My dear boy, I am so pleased to see you-I was just mentioning a little about you to my friends here. Do come and say hello.” Aziraphale, when he was enthusiastic, tended to forget that he was stronger than any mortal man. Aziraphale, in fact, did not even notice that Crowley was not actually walking with him but was skidding along on his heels, actually rigid in the short distance before being shoved into the lions’ den to be devoured. Or into the knitting circle to be assessed as a possible match for the angel and inevitably found wanting by a cadre of mortal women.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Knitting London A Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knitting London A Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248650) by [Sodium_Azide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Azide/pseuds/Sodium_Azide). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3sply58g23jly3f/GO_Knitting_London_a_Sweater.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
